Leccion Imperfecta
by www.wtf.com
Summary: "Eran ese tipo de paradojas explicativas las que hacían a Luffy lo que era: un gran capitán. Tal vez un poco analfabeto y carente de un mínimo de educación, pero nadie es perfecto..." One-Shot


El sol permitía un clima exquisito, y las olas estaban especialmente pacificas .Era un día perfecto, y reinaba la tranquilidad. Los sombreros de paja se relajaban en ese regalo de paz, cada uno inmerso en distintos pasatiempos.

Zoro ,por ejemplo , entrenaba rigurosamente sin detenerse por un instante.

-Entonces, una novela es un escrito y se forma por capítulos….-

-Precisamente-

Sentados en la mesa que daba la vista al mar y acompañándose de dos tazas de café, Robin y Luffy estaban practicando la lección semanal de lectura que la inteligente arqueóloga le impartía al distraído capitán. Los avances eran increíbles, en opinión de Robin…. Tomando en cuenta la escasa concentración que Luffy poseía, claro. En verdad era rara la ocasión en la que Luffy decidía quedarse concentrando en sus lecciones en lugar de ir a buscar si había algún postre en la cocina o a ver si Franky por fin había acabado de construir esa máquina creadora de carne que le había prometido desde hacía meses.

Y ahora, que Luffy parecía tener toda su atención en su clase de literatura, Robin no pretendía dejar que el interes del muchacho se esfumara.

-…. Y esos capítulos están hechos por letras que forman algo llamado "palabras"- prosiguió Luffy leyendo el libro en sus manos con sumo cuidado. Lo sostenía al revés, pero Robin decidió no corregir ese detalle.

-Muy bien Luffy. Ahora que por fin has entendido eso, luego de cuatro meses si no me equivoco, podemos seguir con la siguiente lección…..-

-¡Espera Robin, tengo una duda!-

-¿Cuál?- concedió Robin con serenidad mientras contemplaba si debía instruír a Luffy en filosofía avanzada o historia de Poneglyphs antigua.

-¿En estas historieta….-

-Novelas, Luffy, novelas-

-Aja, eso mismo. En estas poleas, ¿hay dibujos o caricaturas?-

-No…- respondió Robin , un poco sorprendida y hasta ofendida por tal pregunta.

-Oh….- dijo Luffy indiferente. Se encogió de hombros y dejo el libro sobre la mesa, olvidándose de él en un segundo antes de empezar a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la cocina– Entonces ya no me gusta. Bueno, gracias por tratar de enseñarme a leer, Robin, pero me voy a leer las historietas de _"Sogeking y Chopperman" _que Usopp y Chopper está escribiendo_; _ deberías leerlas alguna vez, son mucho más interesantes y cultas que toda tu colección de libros. ¡Tiene dibujos, acción y casi nada de letras! ¿Que mas se puede pedir de una historia?-

A Robin le vinieron a la mente más de diez requisitos que una historia pudiese ofrecer, pero Luffy no espero su respuesta .Luffy se marcho y abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina. Robin pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo como noqueaba a Sanji en el proceso. La charola de plata en donde el cocinero había colocado montones de postres, cocinados especialmente para Nami y Robin, era ahora solo una parte más de un batidillo de comida que necesitaría ser limpiado ( por el mismo Sanji una vez que despertase, seguramente)

-¡Mmm, comida _a la floor_, como a mí me gusta!- dijo Luffy, arrodillándose y empezando a devorar los postres destruidos en el suelo.

-¡Deja de comer eso, idiota, que después te va a doler el estomago y créeme que esta vez yo no voy a ser la que te cuide en la noche cuando te den agruras y nauseas!- advirtió Nami desde el timón, sin separar la mirada de su mapa, aun en progreso de dibujo.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Nami, que aun no pasa la ley de los cinco segundos!- respondió Luffy divertido, y siguió devorando a pesar de la advertencia. Cuando finalizo con su comilona, dejo el piso tan limpio que, irónicamente, ahora si se podía comer en el.

-Oh si, ha estado delicioso. Mis felicitaciones al chef…..!ah!, pero si aquí está el chef, o como dice Zoro el cocinero de mierda….!Nah, solo es una broma, Sanji, no tienes que enojarte!- dijo Luffy chupándose los dedos y dando unas palmadas en la cabeza a Sanji .

Robin lo miraba con curiosidad, y se preguntaba si Luffy si quiera era consciente de que Sanji seguía desmayado. Probablemente si, probablemente no. Era difícil, incluso para una mujer con tanta intuición como ella, poder leer a un chico como Luffy.

¿Cómo era que alguien tan simple fuese a la vez tan enigmático? Un gran misterio aun en busca de su respuesta. Más Robin no ansiaba encontrar la solución.

Eran ese tipo de paradojas explicativas las que hacían a Luffy lo que era: un gran capitán. Tal vez un poco analfabeto y carente de un mínimo de educación, pero nadie es perfecto. Y aquellos que creían serlo o al menos tenían esa falsa ilusión de si mismos… Bueno, Robin en verdad que los compadecía.

En ese momento, un amargo recuerdo de Crocodile, tan veloz como un destello, invadió la mente de Robin. Pero este se desvaneció cuando un inesperado invitado tomo asiento en la silla que Luffy había dejado desocupada.

-Aw, pero que fortuna tan desgraciada tengo, pensé que se trataba de un libro _hentai_…- suspiro Brook con pesar, hojeando el libro que hacía unos minutos había estado en manos de Luffy, siendo sostenido al revés. Después de un momento de cordialidad, Brook eructo a sus anchas y trato de convencer a Robin de que buscara en su colección de libros a ver si tenía al menos un tomo de _"lectura erótica"_

_-_Tienes más de 500 poleas…-

-Novelas-

-Da igual. Mi punto es que por allí debe estar oculto algún tomo _caliente_, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Olvidado en la "zona tres equis". ¡Yohoho!-

Robin lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Luffy, Chopper y Usopp a leer historietas, Brook?- sugirió La arqueóloga dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Es tán buena idea que esta vez no te pediré que me enseñes tus pantis! Mejor suerte para la próxima, Robin-

La calavera risueña se marcho dando brincos, sin dejar de pensar en novelas para adultos de muy mal gusto.

Justo después, Robin decidió que a pesar del excelente clima, ya había tenido suficiente del aire fresco y de sus nakamas por un día. Recogió sus libros, guardándolos cuidadosamente en su bolso y se levanto de su asiento.Más antes de irse a su cuarto, tuvo otro invitado a la mesa. Esta vez, resultó ser un espadachín de pelo verde.

En realidad era que Zoro era de pocas palabras. …Pero igual lo era ella.

Robin se volvió a sentar discretamente al mismo tiempo que Zoro daba un sorbo a la taza de café frio de Luffy.

-Esto es repulsivo – mascullo el joven, disgustado por el amargor de la bebida.

-Solo te hace falta agarrarle el gusto – comento Robin con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Zoro la miro azorado, con una ceja arqueada. Era la misma expresión de desconcierto que Luffy había tenido en su rostro cuando Robin se ofreció enseñarle a leer.

-Dime, Zoro…- continuo Robin extrayendo de su bolso un libros titulado _"La historia del café"_ -¿Te gustaría que te ensene sobre esta historia?-

* * *

><p>Zoro se negó rotundamente, diciendo que no tenía tiempo para cuentos de hadas. Como Nami sabia bien, Robin le devolvió la contestación con un simple ataque que dejo torcido al espadachín de la espalda por una semana.<p>

La navegante ahora se encontraba en el camarote de su capitán, quien estaba enfermo del estomago, justo como ella había predicho.

-Ay,ay,ay, mi pobre pancita….- se quejaba Luffy revolviéndose en su cama. El mueble al extremo derecho ya hacia cubierto de medicamentos y varias historietas y tarjetas de un personaje llamado Chopperman, que decía con entusiasmo _"Recupérate Pronto… y deja de comer en el suelo, Luffy. Un consejo de tus amigos Chopperman y Sogeking"_

-Te lo dije, Luffy, te lo dije- respondió Nami negando con la cabeza.

-Ay, duele en serio…. Por cierto Nami, que es eso que tanto dibujas ¿Es el mismo mapa de la otra vez? Pues como que ya te tardaste en terminarlo, creo yo….-

-Sigue con tus afirmaciones, Luffy, y hare que Franky destruya esa estúpida maquina creadora de carne que te construyo- amenazó Nami intimidante. Luffy de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar decir más y se hizo el dormido. Hasta se tomo su medicamento y eso que aun no era hora.

-Tonto- rio Nami entre dientes, dando los toques finales a su mapa…que en realidad no lo era.

Lo que había estado trazando por todo ese tiempo, desde la tarde en que Robin renuncio a dar lecciones de literatura a Luffy y que Sanji fue noqueado junto con su charola de postres, era un retrato.

No de ella ni de los grandes tesoros con los que solía soñar. Era un dibujo de su familia con todos sus integrantes: sus nakamas.

No le había quedado perfecto, y había varios detalles a mejorar…pero era sin duda único y valioso.

Para Nami, era un retrato fiel de los Sombreros de Paja.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola lectores!<strong>

**Este fic va dirigido a Liz'R Fullbuster, que me dio mi review 250. !Espero te guste!**

** Saben...creo que ahora hare de esto una tradicion y cada cincuenta reviews, le hare un fic al que me de el numero 50 :D!.**

**Bueno, esos es todo . Gracias por leer!**


End file.
